


That One Desire

by EnchantedCat



Category: Not in a fandom
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedCat/pseuds/EnchantedCat
Summary: Rosalyn lives on a farm with her Mother, who is quite neglectful of her and her sister. She runs into a young wanted criminal in the forest; who takes a liking to her and wants to protect her at all costs.Can they be happy together?





	1. Chapter 1

Rosalyn's Mother was nothing but tiring at times. 'Do the dishes, clean the table, weed the garden,' it was one thing after another having to live on a farm with no male figure around. It was nothing but hard work, she couldn't catch a break.  
"Rosalyn! I thought I told you to clean out the bathroom, it's an absolute mess. There are towels all over the floor and your younger sister is cleaning it out for you now. Do as you're told, you hear me?" her Mother snapped at her, as Rosalyn sighed.  
"Just because I am your child, Mother, does not mean I am always under your control. Treat me like a daughter, not a slave. I do not appreciate, and I'm sure Sylvia doesn't either, being tossed around given chores almost every second we breathe. It isn't fair." Rosalyn's Mother immediately was enraged by her daughter's cheek and took it straight as an insult.  
"You dare speak to me like that, child?" she hissed, slapping her daughter round the face, as Rosalyn grit her teeth, her palm resting her now throbbing cheek. "I didn't bring you up to throw comments like that around. You've deeply annoyed me, I can't bare to look at you right now. Run me an errand downtown, it should take you at least a day. Bring some food with you, it should be enough time for me to cool off, now go, deliver this to Mr. Spencer and this to Ms. Partridge. Take your time," she left the room without a breath. How Rosalyn wished for something better, or, someone better. Her younger sister was her only company, she had no time to go to school or to socialize with other teenagers her own age. Her childhood was nothing but a waste, her Father leaving her at an early age to pursue his career as a general for the army. He never came back, and she could see why; who'd want to come back to this dump? So that left her alone. No dreams, no freedom, nothing. Just her, and her alone.  
"Where are you going, Rosalyn?" Sylvia asked as Rosalyn walked to the door.  
"I have to run some errands for Mother, I'll be back in no longer than 2 days I expect," she smiled at her younger sister, pulling her into a warm hug. Her sister smiled up at her, as she left the hug, her face turning into now a frown.  
"Oh man... that means I'll have to do all the chores for 2 days! Bother!" she grunted. Rosalyn chuckled.  
"We have many years of this to come, don't expect much," and on that note, she waved at her sister goodbye and left the place she didn't really want to call home.

Rosalyn wanted to stay away from home for as long as possible. To do this, she was going to take a detour in the forest; she didn't know what lurked in it, but at this point, she didn't really care. Her life was nothing but misery, anyway, if she were to die; the only person who would miss her would be Sylvia, and even she would be too occupied to grieve over her. All Rosalyn knew was the walk was going to be long and tiring, but she was used to this on a daily basis anyway. Rosalyn admired the nature around her; the deep night sky surrounding her, the tree's, which must've been thousands of years old, towered over her, making her vision very foggy to work with. Though she parted with what she could. All she could hear were the sounds of branches snapping as she stepped on them and the bristles of the leaves with the slight breeze against her face, wavering over her still sore cheek. Nothing could've been more relaxing to her at this moment. She was quite peckish but wanted to save her food for the noon of tomorrow to fill her for the next day as she hadn't much food to work with since her family was on a low budget with no working man. It seemed like hours she had been walking through the woods, with no sight of any human contact. If she had the budget, she'd definitely live out here, stranded, without her Mother barking orders at her twenty-four hours around the clock. She'd bring Sylvia with her too if she wanted to come, though her sister needed to be occupied. Though she moaned a lot, her sister deep down enjoyed working, it was just who she was. She enjoyed the farm life, but just like Rosalyn, needed breaks sometimes, which their Mother never provided for them. Just thinking of her Mother made her down in the dumps. Rosalyn knew it was hard for her Mother without her Father being there anymore; she couldn't begin to think what it would be like to be abandoned by the love of her life to join the army. Who knew if her Father was still alive? He didn't write, visit, anything. It was almost as if he never existed, only for the sole purpose of bringing her and Sylvia into the world. There was only a year between the two, and when Sylvia was 11 months, he left, towering hundreds of responsibilities on her Mother's shoulders. You'd think he'd be portrayed as a good man for fighting for his country, however, Rosalyn portrayed him as nothing more than an unexcusable man who left both of his children and wife for a job he had a choice for. Just the thought of both of her parents disgusted her in a way, why would her Mother allow herself to live like this? Let her children live this sort of life? Rosalyn began kicking the ground in anger, annoyed by her thoughts. This detour was supposed to clear her mind, but it just made everything worse. She sighed to herself and continued walking, deep down into the depths of the forest. It would take her a day at least to reach the end of it, but at least that day could be used differently for once. She thought of it as a break, but not one at the same time. That was until she had a hand wrapped around her mouth, her breaths becoming more hitched by the second. She felt fabric being tied around her face and her hands placed against the back of her head, her legs the only source of freedom. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. Was she going to be killed? The thoughts made her shudder slightly but didn't dare show any sort of anxiety in the situation. She would just let whoever tied her up to do what they would want to do with her, and she'd leave it at that if they'd let her go or not.  
"You're not very squirmish, are you?" the voice said, it was a masculine voice from a man, at least over the age of 17. Rosalyn didn't respond to him, so she just continued to be dragged by the man. "Fair enough," he chuckled. She felt herself being pushed down on the floor and her hands untied along with the cloth around her eyes. There stood a man, very young looking, staring down at her. He got on his knee's and his eyes flared at hers.  
"Answer me this one question if you want to stay alive," he said dominantly. "What are you doing in this part of the forest, and why? Are you here to look for me?" he snarled, holding a knife to her throat. Rosalyn didn't know what to do or say, she was so confused.  
"I'm just running an errand for my Mother, Sir. I don't mean you any harm," Rosalyn bit her lip anxiously, trying not to anger this man. He was dangerous, she acknowledged that; the way he was holding blades and knives around his waist, his head covered by a hood and his posture called out that. The male leaned the knife closer to her throat.  
"What sort of errand?" he raised a brow. Rosalyn tried to make out who he was if perhaps she'd seen him somewhere, but his face rung no bells to her at all. He was just a stranger, a very dangerous and angry stranger.  
"I'm delivering some letters and items to some people my Mother is acquainted with downtown. I took a detour through these forests to make my journey longer. I did not mean to trespass," she said as sincerely as possible. The male took the knife away from her throat and put it back in his pocket, staring down at her.  
"You seem like you wouldn't lie, I'm going to trust you with your words. Do you know who I am?" he asked, pulling down his hood. Rosalyn tried to look at him a bit more, trying to recognize him now since his hood was down, but she had no such luck. However, this man was still extremely young, she could tell by his facial features. He had piercing blue eyes with long gray hair, which was an unusual colour for her to see before. She'd only ever seen it on older adults, like Ms. Partridge and Mr. Spencer, who she was ironically going to visit. She was surprised to how dangerous he had appeared to her with just the hood on; without it, he seemed just like a normal teenage boy, though she couldn't classify what 'normal' looked like since she hadn't met a teenage boy or older boy for that matter before. Rosalyn was quite intrigued by him, even though he had just held a knife to her throat.  
"I wouldn't, Sir. I'm very unacquainted with anything outside of my home, I have no time to be," she spoke honestly.  
"Then why are you trying to make your time in this forest as long as possible? Trouble? Or are you just lying to me?" he hissed at her, pulling the knife back out of his pocket.  
"N-no... sorry, I misspoke my words. I'm very busy all the time because I live on a farm; I have no Father so it is just me, my Mother and younger sister. It gets extremely tiring living with such a controlling Mother, so you could say this errand is also sort of a break for me too. I have nothing to hide, I'm sorry to have made you jump, whoever you are. You don't look like you're supposed to be out here," she bit her lip, anxious at her last choice of words, possibly regretting what was going to come to her next, but nothing did. He just glared at her with his eyes, sighing once again, pulling back the knife.  
"Fine. I apologize for ambushing you, however, you're the first person to find me here, which made me wonder if people are finally catching on to where I am hiding out at, it would've been easy to take you down one on one, but... you look too young to be involved with them," he admitted. So, he was a hiding criminal. What a choice to hide out in the depths of these trees, where you're practically undetectable apart from the blazing fire he had flaring. You could tell someone was staying here, but to look here was another story.  
"Who are you, if I can ask?" Rosalyn asked.  
"My name is Blaze. That's all I'll give you," he said. "And you are?"  
"Rosalyn..."  
"Do you have a last name?" he watched her as she sat up.  
"That's all I'll tell you too, best to be on the same page, right?" she smiled, feeling less threatened by the male now. She knew he had blades, of course, but she trusted he wouldn't hurt her... for now.  
"Ah, a sense of humor, you don't see that often," he smirked. "Will you tell me if I tell you mine?"  
"A deal's a deal," Rosalyn moved her now matted hair beside her shoulders, untangling what she could of the knots in her hair. "My surname is Vivian. Rosalyn Vivian."  
"As in Luke Vivian?" his eyes shot bullets.  
"N-no... I don't have a male figure in my life. Last names can be quite common, at least, some," she tried to calm him down from his sudden outburst. He tensed down a little. Obviously, the name triggered him slightly.  
"Frances," he muttered. He trudged over to the fire, putting down some more wood on the flames. She watched his tense movements, always peering in every direction.  
"Why are you so tense?" she asked.  
"Why are you not?" he mimicked back. "People are onto you everywhere. There's no freedom in this world, especially for people like me," his face had turned into a solid frown, so cold and brutal.  
"Then tell me, why are you not allowed freedom? You look dangerous, but what have you done to give yourself that specific image?" she tensed up a little at his cold stares.  
"I've killed people," he whispered. "Many out of angst, for my own life, and now I'm supposed to pay for my given crimes. I told myself that what I did was justice, but really, it was spite. Spite for specific people in that village I lived in. What I would give to have freedom again is something that is probably unknown to you, but I won't continue. I trust in you to not mention me to anyone. If I catch that you do, I'll kill anyone and anything and hunt you down. Don't take me for a fool..." Rosalyn could sense the fear in him when he spoke his story. She... could relate to him in a way.

“I have nobody to tell,” she responded calmly. He sighed.  
“Sorry, I know I like to give off the image that I’m scary but it isn’t who I want to be.” Rosalyn chuckled.  
“I’m the opposite, I’m too... nice,” she acknowledged. “I stood up to my Mother today... and she well, gave me this,” she pointed to her cheek. Blaze frowned.  
“I’m no expert, but I don’t think Mother’s should hit their children. Especially not you..”  
“I get why she did it. I just wish she’d be more considerate like I am to her. I do chores everyday and everynight, surely I could get some leeway but I guess not. My life has no meaning, I’m just going to become exactly who she is,” Rosalyn sighed, disappointed but at the same time relieved. This was the first time she’d got to speak to someone about her personal feelings. It was almost like a burden had been placed off her shoulders. Blaze just nodded understandingly.  
“I understand what you mean. I had neglectful parents too, but not for long, unlike you I did stand up to mine in a way that made me stronger, until... they were killed,” his voice cracked at the last sentence.  
“Oh Blaze... I’m sorry,” she wanted to give him a hug, but she didn’t think he’d like that.  
“Don’t need to be sorry, the people who killed them are dead now too. An eye for an eye.” Rosalyn then understood now. He killed them, and killed for revenge, but he just looked so young... he didn’t deserve any of that.  
“You killed for justice then,” she whispered. Blaze stared at her calmly, sitting down beside her.  
“I should probably let you go, huh?” he sighed. Rosalyn looked glum for a moment, not wanting to leave. She hoped he didn’t force her too.  
“I-if you don’t mind... I’m pretty tired,” she said. Blaze’s face perked up at her words.  
“T-then you should stay,” he said immediately. Rosalyn smiled at him.  
“If you don’t mind, then thank you. I’ll sleep on the floor,” she got up to find a comfortable enough spot.  
“No! I mean, no, that’s not fair for a lady,” he stuttured. Rosalyn laughed.  
“I’m a lady now after you tied me up?” she flicked him a grin. Blaze’s face went red.  
“Heh... but seriously... take the bed in the tent. I’ll be fine on the floor,” he insisted. Rosalyn shook her head.  
“That’s yours, I’ll be fine. I’m use to falling asleep on the floor anyway,” she insisted back. Blaze shook his head again.  
“That’s even worse!” Please just take it,” he was getting impatient. Rosalyn sighed.  
“Why don’t we just share?” she asked quietly. Blaze perked up, but tried to look embarrassed.  
“Yeah, sure... I’ll make sure you have enough space.” He held her hand and dragged her to the tent as she undressed her heavy clothing and left only her vest and undergarments on. Blaze blushed at the sight, but looked away for the sake of her privacy. He left his clothing on, however, in case of an ambush. Rosalyn noticed this.  
“I’m not going to sleep next to you if you’re going to wear all that,” she grimaced. He frowned.  
“What, you want to see me naked?”  
“No, I just don’t want a gaping knife in my chest as I turn over,” she rolled her eyes. Blaze grunted, throwing off his top and hood to the side of the tent, along with his belt and trousers.  
“Better?” he asked sarcastically.  
“Thank you,” she smiled. She lay her head down on the mat in the tent and stared at the back of his head. This was the first time she had had a manly presence next to her before, and she liked the idea of his company. It allowed her to fall asleep nicely beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some poorly written smut but they are cute so ❤️

Rosalyn woke up, feeling no presence beside her. Blaze wasn’t there. She sat up, realising that his clothing was gone too, and looked outside the tent to see him cooking some food. He sat up to see her, smiling when she rubbed her eyes.  
“Morning Rosa,” he grinned. “Hungry?”  
“Yes, I’m starving,” she could hear her stomach growling.  
“I had some leftover meat, if you don’t mind meat?”  
“I’ll eat anything, I live on a farm after all,” she inhaled the sweet smell coming from the fire.  
“Well it’s almost done,” he said.  
“I could get use to this,” Rosalyn giggled. She walked up beside him, still in her vest and underwear. Blaze blushed, even after having slept beside her he was still embarrassed. She sat down in front of the fire and watched the meat cook.  
“You could always stay here, you know?” he mumbled. Rosalyn stared at him, then let out a gentle smile.  
“There’s nothing more I’d love, but... I can’t leave my sister. Not yet, anyway. Even though she’s 16 she’s still just so young, you know?” she sighed. Blaze nodded.  
“Will I ever see you again?” he suddenly realised. He’d taken a strong liking to her, not wanting her to leave him.  
“Of course, now that I know you exist, I don’t want to part ways with you... I’ll come whenever I can,” Rosalyn promised. This made Blaze more contempt, as he handed her a piece of meat. She chomped down on it hard, ravaging it down hungrily. He was happy to see she was happy too.  
“Nice?” he chuckled, watching her pick at the last of it.  
“Best meat I’ve ever had,” she grinned as she swallowed the last bit. Rosalyn went to grab her remaining clothing on the floor, pulling it over herself. Blaze finished his meat and stood up in front of her face, holding his palm against her swollen cheek.  
“Rosalyn, if she hurts you ever again, I won’t promise I won’t take you away from her,” he whispered. He ran his other hand through her brown locks, staring deep into her hazel eyes. Rosalyn was phased by his touch and felt only a choke in her throat preventing her from saying anything. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever and Blaze just couldn’t take it anymore. He crashed his lips onto hers into a passionate kiss, leaving Rosalyn in shock. What did he just do? It felt so nice. She could taste him.  
“Be safe,” he whispered.  
“Wait,” she said abruptly. “What did you just do?”  
“I uh, I... did you not like the kiss?” he bit his lip, embarrassed.  
“Kiss?” she had never heard that word before.  
“Yeah, I kissed you. I put my lips on yours,” he said, understanding now she had no knowledge of what a kiss was... did she know anything about love?  
“I-it felt really nice, I was tingling,” she smiled. Blaze smiled back at her, putting his lips to hers again, as Rosalyn embraced him back. She had never been kissed before by anyone. This was her first knowledge of one existing; living sheltered gave her no knowledge of what the outside world had to offer. The kiss was slow and passionate, leaving Blaze wanting more... but that was to be saved for another time. At least when he’d explained more to her.  
“I’ll miss you,” he whispered. Rosalyn said the same, and then left for downtown. This time? She would be hurrying back.

 

Rosalyn went back to being lonely once again, already missing her newfound company. She would deliver the letters and be back for him by evening again, she thought. Then she would get to talk to him again, even get to know more about him. It excited her for once in her life.  
Hours passed by before she finally reached downtown, people crowded round everywhere. She’d only ever been here once, so she had some idea of where Mr. Spencer and Ms. Partridge lived. Rosalyn decided to visit Mr Spencer first, since he was super grumpy. Trying to find his home was a maze; so many houses and people that did nothing but stare at her like a sore thumb. It irritated her, but she was unrecognised, so it was only understandable. After around twenty minutes, she found his home and knocked on the door, giving him what his Mother had ordered. He thanked her, and from there she did the same with Mrs Partridge, taking her to evening. Her errands were completed, and now, she could go and visit Blaze again. She couldn’t hurry back fast enough.

After an hour or two, she arrived at his spot, nobody around.  
“Blaze?” she called out. She saw his head appear from the tree, as he climbed down immediately.  
“Rosa,” he smiled, hugging her. “I missed you, even though you were gone for a couple of hours,” he whispered. Rosalyn hugged him back, giggling a little.  
“For someone who looks so scary, you’re really cute,” she grinned. His face flushed of embarrassment.  
“H-hey!” his face was turning red. Rosalyn laughed.  
“How’s your day been?” she asked, sitting on the log beside the fire next to him, lying on her shoulders, his arm wrapped around her.  
“Usually I can occupy myself, but today I was bored without you, so I hunted us some food for when you came back,” he pointed at the meat beside the fire.  
“You’re too kind to me,” she licked her lips. This made him smile. He got up and began cooking the meat on the fire once again. “So... tell me more about yourself Blaze,” Rosalyn suggested. “I know the basic knowledge of you, but like what’s your favourite colour, animal, that stuff.” Blaze pouted a little, not knowing where to begin.  
“Well uhh, you already know my name, did I mention my age?” he asked.  
“Nope,” Rosalyn responded. “I’m 17,” she said.  
“19,” he said. “I love the colour blue, I guess I wouldn’t kill a dog so that’s my favourite animal? I also love pancakes, really love them. I can actually read and write and do a lot of it and uhh, I guess I love to do things too?” he blurted. Rosalyn smiled, interested in everything about him. She didn’t know what the feeling was, but she loved it. It was new, exciting.  
The pair began to talk and talk more, until both felt a little tired.  
“Shall we sleep now?” Rosalyn asked.  
“Wait,” he whispered. “I-I need you to do something for me.”  
“What?” she asked. He didn’t want to do this to her this early, but he craved some form of release for the first time. He craved her. His erection was visible from thinking about her and he kept looking down at it. Rosalyn noticed this, and raised a brow.  
“What is that?” she questioned curiously.  
“This happens because well I uh...I want you,” he murmured.  
“But I’m right here,” she looked puzzled. He sighed.  
“There’s this thing called ‘making love’ and it’s what I want to do to you,” he said embarrassed.  
“How do you ‘make love?’ I’m sorry I don’t know anything about these things...” she apologised.  
“I enter your body with my penis, the thing you saw before is called an erection. It happens when you feel turned on, and it’s pretty painful... it feels much better when it’s released and you feel good too,” he tried to explain as best as he could. Rosalyn was still confused but wanted to help him if he was in pain.  
“O-okay, how do you enter me?” she asked. He pointed down to her vagina, where she pulled down her undergarments to see. Blaze instantly blushed profusely at the sight, holding himself back for the moment.  
“Y-yeah, there,” he stuttered embarrassed. She nodded, kind of understanding. He lead her to the tent where he took off clothing, leaving it beside the tent entrance. She sat down, staring at his body, curiously trying to make out what was going to happen next. Rosalyn felt his hands round her, pulling over her top and vest, exposing her body to him. He was in awe at her beauty, her breasts so soft and perfect and her body so fit, leaving her figure amazing.  
“You’re absolutely beautiful,” he whispered to her.  
“Thank you,” she smiled happily at his compliment. He leaned on top of her, lying her down and kissed her lips again for the third time, gently embracing her. He hoped that she wouldn’t be in much pain when he entered her. He fiddled more with her breasts, earning a tiny moan from her, which she was surprised she had made. His hands wavered over her whole body, massaging  
her, making her feel comfortable and relaxed. He craved her so badly, he just wanted to enter her.  
“Blaze?” she asked.  
“Y-yes?” he responded.  
“You look stressed... are you ok?” she worriedly asked.  
“Sorry, it’s just, this might hurt a little, but if it hurts too much for you, tell me, ok?”  
“Course,” she nodded. He kissed her once again.  
“I like that ‘kiss’ thing,” she smiled up at him. He smiled down at her again, placing his tip at her entrance.  
“Ready?” he asked. She nodded. Blaze slowly entered her, earning a moan from the girl herself. Her body tensed, as he let her adjust to the new feeling inside her. As soon as she relaxed, he started to thrust into her, his head beside her shoulder, her legs lay down open. He lifted her legs up around his waist, thrusting in deeper now that he had more opening. She was moaning continuously, neither of them use to such feeling. Blaze had read about sex, seen it happen, he was no stranger to what it was. However, he wasn’t trying too hard right now, since it was both their first times and she had only just learnt about it.  
“A-ahh,” she whimpered. He loved listening to the sounds she was making. They were both getting sweaty and tired as his thrusts got sloppier and sloppier as he could feel his release. He knew he would have to pull out which saddened him greatly, but it was better safe than sorry. Rosalyn was in her element, the feeling was sensational to her. She loved it. Her body was flaring up right now, she didn’t know how or why it was, but she felt something coming from below. She clenched her muscles as her orgasm teared through her, collapsing on Blaze’s dick, where he was still going. She lay back exhausted, until she felt him leave her body, and him releasing himself onto her. Afterwards, she felt empty. She’d never felt like this before, these new feelings intrigued her greatly. Blaze lay beside her, catching his breath, staring at her, nothing but silence lingered. They both wanted so much to say.  
“That was fun,” she panted. Blaze nodded in agreement.  
“We can do it again... someday,” he smiled.  
“Mmmh, maybe next time I visit,” Rosalyn stroked her fingers on his cheek, his blue eyes adoring her still.  
“Are you sure you can’t stay?” he sighed.  
“I can Blaze, but my sister needs me... I promise you I’ll visit whenever I can,” she whispered. He kissed her forehead, holding her to his chest.  
“I love you, Rosalyn...” he looked down at her. She knew what love was. She thought she felt it too. This strong burning ember inside her, just craving to be by him all the time made her happy. He made her happy.  
“I love you too,” she kissed him herself for the first time, as the kissed passionately for one last time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalyn woke up once again, Blaze sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled when she saw him, but felt a pinge of sadness when she thought how she wasn’t going to see him for a while. Blaze had woken up during her mid thoughts, seeing her face fall.  
“Morning beautiful,” he kissed her lips, her embracing him back passionately and eagerly. He noticed this.  
“Everything okay?” he questioned.  
“I’m just gonna miss you so much,” she whispered. He sighed as he hugged her tight, cradling her.  
“I’m going to miss you too, but as you promised, you’ll be here again soon.” Rosalyn nodded, not wanting to leave his arms. They stayed like that for many minutes, just embracing each other.  
“I’ll see you soon,” she said, grabbing her clothes from the tent entrance. He changed into his too, making sure she was safe as he waved to her goodbye. How he would dearly miss her, and how it saddened him that he couldn’t go with her. She was saddened too, but someday she would be with him again. That thought made her happy. 

Weeks passed by; and Rosalyn hadn’t had any opportunity since she had got back. Her Mother had gotten worse since she had taken so long to arrive back and questioned why she took so long, to which she lied about. Sylvia was getting scared of her now, it was almost like her Mother was going to snap. Blaze waited every single day for her, gutted when she didn’t come. He missed the sweet taste of her lips and being inside of her; there were so many things he wanted to do with her and he didn’t know if he would see her again. Rosalyn felt the same way, watching her Mother stress and drink and break things. Something had angered her, but Rosalyn didn’t know what, until one night.  
“Rosy?” Sylvia whispered.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked.  
“I-it’s Mother. I found out that she... received a letter from Father,” Sylvia bit her lip. Rosalyn sighed.  
“Do you know what it said?” she questioned.  
“W-we have a Brother. Step brother...” she winced. Rosalyn wasn’t interested in her family anymore. Her Father was a joke to her anyway, it was better if he started a new family. Maybe this would be a wake up call for her Mother.  
“Rosy, is there something wrong?” she asked.  
“No, Sylvia. I’m just processing,” she lied. “I hope this news makes Mother realise something..”  
“Me too Sis. Well, goodnight,” she hugged her sister and left her room. Rosalyn thought back to where she would hug Blaze, his touch and taste, her body was flaring. She needed to see him, and now. Her Mother would be distracted by the news for now, anyway.  
Rosalyn took an outfit she thought Blaze would like, and tip-toed out her house and ran into the forest, to where she would finally meet her destined lover. 

Twenty minutes passed until she found herself at his camp, the fire still blazing. She opened his tent to find him fast asleep. She nudged him a little to wake him, where he shot up defensively, only to realise it was her.  
“Rosa,” he breathed, pulling her lips immediately to his.  
“Blaze, mmmh, how I’ve missed you,” she whispered. “I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to see you...”  
“You look gorgeous,” he said, admiring her. She was once back in his arms again; he wanted to capture her in them forever.  
“Blaze,” she said. He nodded, waiting for her question. “I want to make love again, if that is the right word,” she breathed, wanting his touch. She had never had this feeling until he had entered her. She could only feel this with him, and only him. He smiled at her question, craving her deeply.  
“It is,” he whispered, kissing her neck. It made her wince, but she let him take the lead again until she knew what to do. He undressed her slowly, taking in every part of her body, pleasuring it like she was a queen. He let her undress him, this time she touched his penis, feeling his body, making him wince in pleasure. He sat her up against his chest, her back facing him, and he cuddled her. She snuggled up in his arms, as he put his hands to her waist and slid her down on his member, letting her adjust before he moved himself back to thrust into her. She moaned with pleasure, trying to move herself with his pace this time. He was getting really proud of her. He held her to his chest, still thrusting, whilst caressing her breasts gently. She was like an angel to him, everytime he was near her he’d forget everything he’d ever done; like his pain and loneliness all disappeared.  
“B-blaze,” she panted. “It’s so good... I-I missed this.. aah,” she chanted. He smiled to himself, pleased that she was pleasured. That’s all he cared about now; her.  
“I know Rosa, I did too,” he kissed her neck, trailing kisses all around her back. After he was finished, he felt his orgasm release inside her, and hers collapsed at the same time. He panicked a little, but nothing would come of it, he assured himself.  
“Blaze,” she whimpered, her body now sore and pleasured.  
“Shhh, Rosa,” he held her close to him.  
“I-I should go home before my Mother realises I’m gone,” she sighed. Blaze’s heart dropped, losing her again? It was so painful to be without her... he just wanted her to himself. But he couldn’t. He was still a wanted criminal, only Rosalyn knowing of his location, the rest of the people hunting him. She kissed him, a sad, lustful kiss that made their hearts beat in sync.  
“Rosa...” he held her hand as she let it drop.  
“I love you Blaze... see you soon,” she blew a kiss at him goodbye. This eased his pain a bit, thought her not being here again made him upset and lonely once again like he had before. He watched her as she dressed herself and wandered out back in the woods, waving at him as she turned her back, his face turning into a beaming smile. How he loved her...

Rosalyn couldn’t be happier, seeing her lover and getting to feel him again made her happy. So, so happy. Words couldn’t express her emotions for him right now. But words could express what was about to happen. As Rosalyn opened the door, she was met by her Mother, who seemed to be pissed.   
“Where the fuck where you, you little brat?” she hissed. Rosalyn froze, defeated.   
“ANSWER ME!” she yelled.   
“I-I was getting some fresh air...” she whispered.  
“LIAR! LIAR LIAR LIAR!” she hit Rosalyn across the face. “YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE IM NOTHING!” she hit her again, this time in the eye. Rosalyn was crying right now. “AND YOU... YOU SMELL OF A MALE,” she hissed, scratching her arms like a cat. It pained her a lot. Her Mother kept yelling and hitting her, up until she was about to lose consciousness, where she felt herself falling. Oh Blaze...

Months had passed. Her Mother after that night was not the same. She kept her locked up at all times, unable to leave ever again. Even during the night, she would wander. Rosalyn missed Blaze deeply. She wondered how he was coping. Blaze didn’t want to worry about his Rosa, but he couldn’t help it. It had been almost 4 months since he had seen her, and time just kept going on. She wasn’t coming back, was she? He thought that she could’ve been in danger, or perhaps she could’ve met someone else. He wanted to look for her. Could he?   
He hadn’t been ambushed here in years. Why would they look now? He had to see her, even if that meant he’d lose his freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is going to be the final chapter since it's a short story and I'm using this as practice so excuse my terrible story writing at the moment lol. I'll try my best next time, will update soooon.

Blaze, for the first time in months, began to hunt Rosalyn down. He needed to know she was ok, after all, she was what kept him going. He would risk being caught if it was just to know she was alright, he cared for her that much. It took him a while to find her previous footsteps since the rain had cleared most of them, and because it had been four months since she had last stepped foot in these forests. He trailed them along for minutes, hoping to find her location. He had noticed a mix of other footprints as well, which he didn't recognize. They were also recent, too. This made him suspicious that someone else had been trailing these parts of the woods, but he had covered his face with a mask and hood, hoping to be undetected. He moved silently, his footsteps so light that they were unheard. It took him almost fifteen minutes until he came across a house standing in the middle of a field, with crops all around, a tractor around the back and the house looked around fifty or sixty years old. If it wasn't for the newly grown crops, he would've mistaken that the house had been abandoned. It looked so... dead. He wondered if Rosalyn was inside, or around here. All he knew was that she lived on a farm, and this looked like a farm. As he wandered over, he hid beside the side of the house, watching as the door opened. There stood an older looking woman, in her early fifties, her eye's bloodshot red and wide open. She looked awful. Her hair looked unwashed in months, and she held a bottle in her hand, drinking it. Blaze realized this must have been Rosalyn's Mother; he remembered about the time when she had a red cheek that she'd shown him the first time they'd met, the stories she'd told him about her Mother weren't friendly ones. All of a sudden, he heard the bottle of booze smash against the wall, the woman raging and then crying. What was that all about? Then his focus went to Rosalyn. If she was acting out of control like that... then... did that mean Rosalyn was ok? He decided to climb against the stone walls up to a bedroom window. He peered inside and there was a girl sleeping, but it wasn't Rosalyn. He then looked into the other bedroom window, which appeared to be Rosalyn's, but she wasn't there. He grits his teeth in concern, wondering where she was then. He watched the woman leave the house with money in her hand, obviously going to buy more booze. If she wasn't here, then he could look for Rosalyn, to see if she was ok. 

It was around 2 minutes until her Mother was out of sight, and Blaze took the opportunity to run inside the house. He knew she wasn't in her bedroom, and the house was quite small, so there were only limited places she could be. That's if she was here at all. He checked around her kitchen, bathroom, Mother's room, bedroom to be sure, nothing. He didn't want to wake her sister, so all that was left was the basement. He opened the basement door and walked down.  
"Rosalyn?" he called out quietly. There was no response. He sighed, looking around when in the corner of his eye he noticed some brown hair lying on the ground. Her brown hair. He smelt her presence, as he looked to see Rosalyn lying on the ground, her mouth covered with tight fabric, her hands, and legs tied together.   
"Rosalyn!" he yelled at her, running towards her, kneeling beside her. It looked like she was unconscious. How long had she been like this? He lifted her up off of the ground, not caring if he were to be seen by her Mother anymore or sister for that fact, and ran back up the stairs, his love in his arms. He held her as gently as he could, running out of her house and into the forests to his own home, where he would now refuse her to leave. As he returned to his little camp, he lay her down on the log, untying her as fast as he could, sitting her beside the fire. She was ice cold, what had her Mother been doing to her? She was covered in bruises, her face swollen, dried up blood surrounding her lips and body. Her clothes were torn apart, too. He would kill her if she were anyone else. It seemed like Rosalyn wasn't going to wake up soon, so Blaze took her into the tent with him, laying her down beside him, cradling her body in his arms. He hoped she would awaken soon.  
"Goodnight, my love," he wrapped her head into his chest, kissing her forehead. How he wished she were awake at this moment. It had been 4 months since he had last seen her; why did he wait 4 months? Why didn't he come sooner? Why was he so... stupid? "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. On that note, he fell asleep.

In the morning, she was still unconscious; she wasn't dead since she had a faint pulse, and it didn't look like she took any fatal hits. She probably fainted out of tiredness, starvation, or something else. He made sure to make her some spare food, her favorite meat, and fruit with it. He wasn't going to let her leave from now on, not after seeing her like that. Any excuse she made about her sister he would ignore. He would protect her from now on, no matter what. Hours passed by, he spent every second by her side, waiting for her to awaken. Blaze promised himself he wouldn't do anything with her, not in her condition, anyway. She just needed to be bathed, fed, and nurtured. He smiled down at her whilst she was lying on his lap, the shade releasing a cool breeze over his head. That was until he heard footsteps. Panicking, he climbed up the tree, Rosalyn in his arms, hiding. He peered down to see a group of men, men who seemed to be from the city, searching the place. They checked all over his camp, 2 men staying there, guarding his camp, as they awaited for whoever lived there returned. "Shit..." Blaze thought. He couldn't attack them with Rosalyn in his arms, he had promised to stay by her side until she awoke. The tree wasn't exactly comfortable, but it'll have to do until they left, or until Rosalyn woke up.  
A quarter of an hour passed by, and the guards were still there, and they were discussing where to investigate next. They obviously hadn't noticed the footprints on the grounds, they weren't smart, Blaze thought. He heard a yawn coming from below him, noticing that Rosalyn was waking up. He covered her mouth with his hand gently, as her eyes widened when she saw him.   
"Shhh," he whispered. "I know there's so much to say, but there are some guards in my camp right now, either looking for me or someone else... we need to wait until they leave, so don't make a sound." Rosalyn nodded, agreeing, as he moved his palm away from her mouth, taking off his mask and then moving it to her cheek, where he lifted up her head and kissed her quietly. She kissed him back, he could feel the lust in that kiss which told a million words.   
"H-how did you find me? How did you bring me here?" she whispered, in shock. Blaze just gave her a grin, but his face then turned to a frown when he remembered all the bruises over her body.   
"No need for specific details, but I'm more curious as to why you're in the state you are..." he mumbled angrily. Rosalyn looked up at him with saddened eyes, trying not to cry.   
"She's... not sane," was all she could say. You could see the pain in the look of her face. "I'll e-explain to you later..." she stuttered. Blaze nodded understanding that she was going to need space to let it all out.   
"We might be here for a while," he whispered, kissing her again. She bit his bottom lip, and he smiled during the kiss. He'd missed her.  
"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" they heard a booming voice from below. They looked out from the leaves and there the guards were; stranding them from below. "Shit," Blaze hissed. Rosalyn's face went blank. She was too hurt to do anything, Blaze had to protect her. That left him no choice. He left her in the tree, jumping down in front of the guards, his hands in the air.   
"AND THE GIRL," one of the guards hissed. Blaze shook his head.  
"She is in pain, leave her be," Blaze scowled. The guard took this as an insult and refusal of an order.   
"BRING. HER. DOWN HERE." he commanded. Blaze wouldn't trust them and still refused.   
"As I said, she has been injured," he hissed at the guard. The other two just told him to let it go, but he was determined.   
"Do you want to die, boy?" he yelled.   
"Sir, you shouldn't be threatening a boy's life... maybe she is injured and needs to rest. Do you own this place?" the other guard asked more professionally.   
"I live here," Blaze stated. "She's my girlfriend, she's just been injured by an ambush... so if you don't mind, she needs to rest," he said confidently. The other guards believed him, but the one guard was determined he was hiding something.   
"Just come on, it's obviously not the guy we're looking for here," the other guard was getting frustrated. He was obviously always like this. "We don't have the time." At last, he gave in after a lot of pulling and resisting, and they left. Blaze climbed back up the tree to greet Rosalyn again, holding her close to him whilst bringing her back down the tree.  
"I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner, love," he sighed. "What happened?" Rosalyn looked up at him, her eyes tearing.   
"The last night I came to see you... my Mother had noticed I was gone. She waited for my return and knew I was lying to her. She said I smelt of a male; which was true. I had hoped she wouldn't have woken up but I guess I was wrong. Ever since my Father's letter, she's been off the rails. She's depressed, Blaze, and she's taking her anger out on me... myself and my sister wished to help her but it just made her angrier and I couldn't fight back, I didn't want to hurt her," she sniffed. Blaze hugged her.  
"You're too kind, Rosa, I would tell you to stand up for yourself but I understand. That's your Mother, after all. However, I'm not letting you go back," he said firmly. Rosalyn sighed, understanding him immediately.   
"I don't want too anymore," she whispered. "I just want to stay here with you, forever and ever. This is my home now, with you, Blaze." Blaze smiled happily down at her.  
He wasn't going to be alone again anymore, and she would be with him forever more.


End file.
